New life
by laiastar
Summary: Sephiroth has another chance at life, but he must accept that he has to behave. He has a child he needs to raise and Cloud and the others want to hunt him down, can he survive? OC&Reno, Read and Review Please! Flames will be used to cook my dinner!
1. Another chance

_Short begining I know, but bare with me, it will be getting much better soon. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy but I do own Lana

* * *

_

_So what should we do with him? _A voice asked from the darkness, it was male and all to familiar to Sephiroth, Zack, his ex partner.

_He can not stay here, we will send him back but there need to be changes…" _A soft voice said this. Sephiroth also knew this voice, Aerith, the girl he had killed. What did she mean by changes?

As if reading his mind Zack began to speak again. _You will be given a second chance, you must not mess it up though. You have a daughter, you will be returned to the world of Gaia with her. You will help raise her and you must not kill unless needed._

Sephiroth had no time to argue. He felt like he was falling and jerked awake. He felt a hand on his chest pushing him back down and grabbed it, and then he looked at the owner of the hand and his eyes widened.


	2. Bar fights and Daughter

He was staring at a girl, with long hair about to her waist, it was mostly black except for the bangs, which where the same color as his and the way they where positioned was the same way. The most surprising thing though was her slitted eyes, they where the lightest shade of blue, flecked with green and gold. She smiled as she saw him looking at him; this could no doubt be his daughter.

Lana was happy her father was awake; it had been almost a year that he had slept in the comma that he had awakened from. He had appeared on her steps not long after there was that weird storm and the geostigma had been cured. She laughed softly as his eyes widened and took back her hand. He must know by now that she was his only child. Her eyes stared at him despite herself. He had lain there in that bed for almost a year, unresponsive. She was sure that he would stay that way forever but it seemed she was wrong. It must be safe though to bring him into the city, if he wore his hair under a hood that covered his face, he should be safe.

later

Lana looked at her father as he put on the hood; it had taken a long time to convince him to wear it. But at last she seemed to make a dent in his will and he had given in. Lana didn't know why people disliked him so much. He was not too bad. She had dealt with much worse in her 15 years. It seemed that many of the Shinra people had an interest in her, why she didn't know but what she did know was that they suspected her as one of the remnants, who were dead. Lana sighed at remembering this and looked back at her father. She stepped out the door and led the way down the street to the closest bar. What she didn't know was that Cloud was at 7th Heaven…

Lana walked in and pointed to a table. Sephiroth glared at her but sat down reluctantly and let her go to the bar to get them something to drink.

Tifa saw the girl walk up to the bar.

"Can I help you?" Tifa asked kindly.

The girl nodded, "can I get two beers please?" This was when Tifa took a long look at the girl. She looked like a man who had tried to kill her more than once, she looked vaguely like Sephiroth, and yet, not like him.

"Aren't you to young to be drinking?" Tifa asked.

"Its not for me…It's for my friend." The girl said pointing at a man behind her. Tifa poked a grumbling Cloud who was trying to find two beers. He looked at the man and swore.

The girl turned around and giggled, the man had leaned back in his chair and looked like he was going to fall. Then he jerked forward and his hood fell off. The man was Sephiroth!


	3. Lovers?

The girl swore and glanced at Tifa and Cloud, who had pulled out his Buster Blade and was jumping at his enemy. The girl snarled at Tifa and grabbed a sword, almost as long as her companions. She drew it and hit Cloud in the spine temporarily paralyzing him. She then grabbed Sephiroth by the neck of the jacket he always wore and surprisingly drug him from the bar and out of sight.

Lana was swearing profoundly as she dragged her father from the bar. She looked at him, "next time I give you a hood, keep it on you idiot!" She snapped. She was really ticked off.

Later

Cloud looked at Tifa, "who was that girl?" He asked, he was surprised at the way she had kept Sephiroth under control the way she did.

"Some girl, she called him her friend, but how is that possible Cloud, you killed him…" Tifa was really confused. "How could she disable you though and drag him out of the bar?" Tifa shook her head, "it makes no sense…"

Lana looked in the mirror as she died her bangs black. She hated to do that but it was necessary to avoid detection. Soon she would take her dad to see his mother, Lucrecia, Lana knew where she was. Lana looked at herself and sighed, it would have to do, and she put the bottle of dye back and looked around. She would go out for awhile. Her dad had left to do something but she had no idea what that was. Lana walked through her door and shut it with a small click.

Reno looked at the sky. It was getting dark, something stumbled into him and he jolted to see that what had bumped him was a girl. A teen, a rather pretty teen. She smiled and he smiled back.

"I kind of got lost; do you know where this place is?" She showed him a card and he nodded.

"Rather far away from home aren't you?" Reno asked eyeing the girl.

"Kinda, you want to come over to my house?" She asked, this girl was rather bold. Reno shrugged and then nodded. "Can you show me where this place is first?" She asked and he led the way.

Tseng glared at the phone in his hand. Reno wasn't picking up, then he shrugged and pressed one of the buttons, at least Reno's phone had a tracking signal! He grabbed his jacket and with Elena following him went out to find Reno.

Later

Tseng looked at the building in front of him then at Elena, "If I'm not back in five minutes, come on in." He said and walked to the door, opened it, sipping his coffee and slipped inside. Tseng wished he had not gone inside at that moment.

When he walked in he spit out the coffee in his mouth and nearly choked, there was Reno with pink moogle underwear, kissing some girl with only pants and a bra on. Reno jumped as he heard Tseng and began to blush. Tseng covered his eyes and shook his head. Reno was such an idiot!


	4. Meet my dad

He was staring at a girl, with long hair about to her waist, it 

Lana gasped as a man walked in when she was with Reno. "Haven't people ever heard of KNOCKING!!!" She asked nearly shouting at the man. She looked at the time then and swore, her dad would be back soon. "Reno?" She asked.

" Hmm?" Reno was still staring at the man, she turned his head so he was looking at her.

"Have you ever met my dad?" She hoped to god he said no.

"No...Wait, your dad's my boss?" Reno asked and Lana sighed with relief.

"No...He's..." Then she stared at the door with horror for her dad had picked that time to enter. Blood was dripping from his sword, it was then that she remembered he had been hired for mercenary work. He stepped behind the man who had taken another sip of his drink and tapped him on the shoulder with his sword. Then man spun around and sprayed coffee on her dad's jacket.

"Sephiroth!" The man said.

Someone began to open the door and Sephiroth slammed it shut. "Hello Tseng..." Sephiroth said and Lana grabbed her shirt. She pulled it on and quickly handed Reno his pants. "Reno, meet my dad..."

Reno stared from her to Sephiroth and back. "You look nothing alike." He said.

Lana sighed and went into the bathroom. All anyone could here was running water and a few curses. Soon a wet headed Lana walked out with her white hair. Reno swore and backed up.

"Reno!" Lana cried as if trying to get him to come back. Reno only shook his head and kept backing up.


	5. Getting a dog, bleeding to death

Reno Lana cried hopelessly as if she still believed he would love her.

"That's it Lana!" Sephiroth said as he threw out the Turks literally. "I'm getting you a dog, no more boyfriends and that's final!"

Lana opened her mouth to argue but he wouldn't let her say anything.

"That's final and if I ever see that red head I will kill him!" Her dad shouted at her and her eyes began to fill with tears. Lana fled to her room and there she cried. She never heard her dad leave and never heard him get back. All she heard was Reno's words, and her own choked sobs.

In the morning Lana walked out of her room to see a huge white dog with a ribbon tied around his neck.

A card was tied to the ribbon and Lana pulled it off and read it.

"Lana, this is your dog, if you go near Reno again he will kill him. Name the dog whatever you want, remember it's a boy. Signed Sephiroth."

"I'm going to call you Seph!" Lana said to the dog and it barked as if someone had already given it that name.

The one thing Lana didn't expect was twenty Turks to break down the door at that moment and come rushing in.

"Come on, I didn't even get dressed or eat!" Lana complained as she patted her dog. Tseng came to the front and pulled a gun.

"Come on seriously at least let me get something to eat and get on some clothes. Lana was only wearing a robe that was loosely covering her body and a small shift.

Tseng seemed to agree and nodded. Lana smiled and went over to the fridge pulling out yesterday's steak and threw it to Seph and grabbed some weird fruit for herself. She scarfed it quickly and called Seph over. Together they went into the bedroom where Lana barricaded herself in.

"How in the hell did they get in here?" Lana asked her dog as she threw on her leather shirt and jacket. She slipped on some pants and socks before throwing on her boots and pulling out her sword. "We are going out the back." She whispered and opened up the window. She snapped twice and pointed to the window. Seph jumped out and barked. The bark was a big mistake for the Turks heard it and rushed to the back of the house. Lana was sliding out of the window when they saw her. She cursed and dropped quickly to the ground and made a mad dash to get away. A certain red head took the initiative and ran after her. He pulled a gun and shouted.

"Lana, freeze or I shoot."

"Like hell!" Lana shouted and tried to run even faster. She screamed as a bullet went through her skin as if a hot knife. It burned and ripped through her lung. She gasped but managed to continue, her tissue was trying to repair her lung but was doing a bad job at it. It began to rain and Lana only made it a mile before collapsing to the ground with two new gunshot wounds. Blood pooled around her as she lay there, they where right under 7th heaven's front roof and Seph began to bark at the door.

"Tifa!" Barret shouted. "You got a stray dog!"

"What?" Tifa asked opening the door. Tifa screamed and Cloud rushed over, there they found the limp body of a teenager blood pooling around the limp form.

"Cloud!" Tifa said.

A weak voice came from the body, "Seph, find dad…Find Sephiroth, go Seph, find dad…." The voice stopped and the huge white dog stopped barking and darted off…


	6. Who's this girl?

Cloud bent down and scooped the form of the teen into his arms, this made him? Her? Moan in discomfort and thrash slightly. But the teen did this weakly as Cloud hefted the body in his arms and stood up. He turned to Tifa who carried a worried expression and opened the door for him. When Cloud walked in the sight of the bleeding teen arouse many different reactions from his group. Cid began to swear loudly, Barret ground his teeth, Vincent just stared at the limp form with cold eyes, Yuffie let out a scream, Reeve let out a whistle, and Red gave a low growl.

"What happened?" Asked a concerned Reeve, "you didn't do that did you Cloud?"

Cloud shook his head and set the prone form on a booth, the person let out another soft moan of discomfort when Cloud began to remove clothing with a rough touch.

"Here," Tifa said softly moving Cloud out of the way, she stripped of the coat and boots, before going for the shirt which she cut open with a knife. Cloud stepped back though when the gender of the teen was revealed, it was a girl. When Tifa peeled off the blood soaked shirt with a wet noise coming from it Cid began to swear, two bullets had torn through the girl's soft skin. One had gone through her shoulder, Cloud could tell that it had ripped several mussels and blasted through her shoulder blade; the other bullet had shattered a rid and pierced the girl's lung. Tifa removed the girls pants do to blood dripping from them, when she did she sadly shook her head. A third bullet had shattered the girl's knee bone and severed some important nerves.

"Damn," Cloud said out loud. "Looks like someone got her and didn't want her going anywhere." He pulled out a materia from his belt and began to get to work.

Soon Cloud had healed the bones nerves, and the lung, he wasn't however able to heal the torn mussels or the skin. The girl was still bleeding still so Tifa ran upstairs to get some hot water, rags and bandages.

Soon they had her wounds cleaned and bandaged.

Right then Tifa was washing the blood from the girl's hair, already having cleaned it off the body. Cloud spun around when Tifa gasped. Now that the blood was gone Cloud recognized the girl.

"She's that girl," Cloud stated stunned, "the one that came in with Sephiroth…"

Tifa then added a fact. "Seph was what she called the dog…"

It was Reeve's turn, "What is she then? She can't be Sephiroth's sister, she's to young…"

"Why was she shot?" Asked Yuffie tossing a ball of materia

"She may have gotten on someone's bad side," suggested Barret.

"But who?" Tifa asked redressing the teen and replacing the torn shirt with one of her own.

"R…" A soft voice said, this startled everyone but Vincent who seemed board. "R..en..oo…"


	7. Sephiroths job, Karena

**Note, I don't own Final Fantasy, but I do own Karena, Lana, Seph, and the employer.**

Sephiroth glared at his employer with hard bluish green eyes. "Who did you want done?" His employer always wanted someone dead. A folder was pushed over to him.

"This family, they have been a thorn in my side for far to long." The employer said softly as Sephiroth took the folder. He glanced at the pictures in it and nodded, it was no one he knew, it would be safe to do this job. He had found a loop hole in the killing rule, it he was hired as an assassin, and then he had to kill or be killed by who ever hired him.

"I'll do it," Sephiroth said and spun walking out the door in a brisk fashion.

Later

Sephiroth glanced around the room with a trained eye. There was no one here. He had studied the papers he had been given after he had left the dog at the house, he had lied about the scent thing but the dog wouldn't leave Lana unless it was needed, if Lana was hurt he would know about it.

Suddenly a door opened.

"Honey, I'm going to call the kids back in just a minute." A man's voice called.

"Whatever, its not like we have any control over their lives since they went to college, but why did you have to go into the tunnel and cut off our reception?" A woman voice called back.

"It wasn't my fault," the male voice seemed to balk at suggestion.

the blade.The man walked right in front of the place Sephiroth was hiding and opened the door to the closet, which again Sephiroth was hiding in. Sephiroth pulled out his blade and ran the man through with ease. The man had only time to gasp before the blade pierced his heart. His eyes glazed over and he slumped onto the sword. Sephiroth pulled out the blade with a wet noise and let the man fall to the floor.

"Dad, you here?" Another female voice called and Sephiroth walked out of the closet. The girl walked into the room, it was a teen about his own daughters age, but she was brunette and she was taller than Lana. Sephiroth let the girl get a good look at her dead father lying on the floor before running her through to. Now all that was left was the wife. This was one of the harder things for him to do, the woman looked so much like Karena…But Karena wasn't here she was way on the other side of the world. He ran the woman through with regret and looked down at his sword before pulling it out of her. He grabbed a rag and cleaned off the blood. Suddenly he heard something at the door and opened it. There was Seph barking like crazy. He didn't stop when Sephiroth opened the door; his muzzle was drenched in blood.

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked.

Seph only grabbed his sleeve and began to drag him down the street.


	8. Karena's child

**Note, I don't own Final Fantasy, but I do own Karena, Lana, Seph, and the employer.**

"Where are the kids?" Barret asked Tifa.

"Karena will be bringing them back soon, you know how they love to play with her, she's so good with children. And after all you know she's lonely. She had that child but she disappeared after Karena nearly died." Tifa said to Barret. Just then there was a knock on the door and Tifa opened it to reveal a soaked woman with black hair and green eyes with two children.

"Hey Tifa, can I come in?" Karena asked. Tifa moved aside and Karena with Marlene and Denzel quickly rushed in.

"Who's that?" Marlene asked, she had spotted the girl lying on the booth.

"Why don't you two get washed up? You're filthy after that mud war." Karena quickly suggested and the two children ran upstairs. Tifa was about to thank Karena but got a good look at her friends face.

"Lana?" Karena whispered softly. "That girl, she looks just like my Lana…"

"Lana? That was your daughter right?" Tifa asked.

Karena nodded swiftly and touched the girl's hair.

The girl shifted slightly and let out a moan of pain.

"Careful, she was wounded badly." Cloud warned Karena.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a certain red head goes flying into the bar.

"Reno?" Karena asks softly.

Then a flash of lightning illuminates a huge dog standing in the door its hackles raised and it was growling at Reno. The red head scooted backwards and ran straight into Vincent's legs.

The dog advanced but stopped as a high pitch whistle ripped through the air.

Another flash of lighting revealed a man walking through the door. Sephiroth!

Karena gasped and backed up running into a wall. "You're dead!" She says. He shakes his head. Then he advances on Reno.

"First I find you making out with her, now I find out you shot her, what am I going to do with you?" The last words where accompanied by a grin.

He drew his sword but stopped as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Karena?" He asked softly.

Suddenly his daughter's eyes opened and she let out a high scream. Sephiroth and Karena both ran over to her.

"Lana, what's wrong?" Sephiroth asked his daughter cradling her head.


	9. Who's child is she?

**Note, I don't own Final Fantasy, but I do own Karena, Lana, Seph, and the employer.**

Lana's eyes stared at her father, only partially seeing him. "Going to kill Reno." She whispered and then winced, she had moved her leg slightly and it really hurt her.

Karena backed up slowly as she saw how the girl looked at Sephiroth. "Her name can't be Lana and if it is you can't be her father!" Karena shouted at Sephiroth. She had never found out who her child's father was but she was certain that it couldn't be Sephiroth, the man she had once made out. They had made love only once. He couldn't be the father.

"Dad, who…What's she talking about?" Lana asked even softer. Her blue, green and gold eyes staring into his bluish ones.

"Hush Lana, don't worry about it." He said and looked at Seph who had come over. He set his head on Lana's leg and she gasped in pain. Quickly Seph removed his head and moved it over by her hand. She patted Seph's head before sitting up and looking around. Her eye fell on Reno who was getting to his feet. She got to her feet wincing, grabbed her sword with her good arm and limped towards Reno. Reno saw her coming and backed up against a wall.

"Can't we talk about this?" Reno asked but Lana shook her head. She raised her sword and tripped. Her sword cut Reno from his chest down to his leg, not a shallow cut either. Reno yelled in pain as Lana gasped when she hit the floor. She couldn't move, the pain was to much and it over whelmed her.

Sephiroth ran over to her side and picked her up in his arms, there he cradled her looking at her with loving eyes.

Everyone stared, they had never seen Sephiroth like this.


	10. Kidnapped

"This is too weird." Yuffie muttered to herself. "What ever happened to the blood thirsty Sephiroth that we knew?"

"He's not blood thirsty." Lana squeaked and relaxed slightly in her fathers arms.

Karena looked at them with sad eyes. How could Sephiroth be like this, how could he have a child that looked like her Lana and the girl had the same name? This wasn't possible and even though it was happening before her own eyes it was too hard to believe. "How?" She whispered and Seph looked at her along with Sephiroth.

"How what?" Sephiroth asked in a warning voice.

"How did you get a daughter?"

Sephiroth shrugged and returned his gaze to Lana's face.

Lana looked at him and sat up easier, the pain was dying down, Seph barked happily but then the door slammed open. Tseng, Rude and several other Turks stomped in all had their weapons out and all had their gazes set on Sephiroth.

"Tseng, about time." Reno said and Lana sat bolt upright hissing in pain.

"YOU!" She growled and reached for her sword.

Sephiroth got up and glared at Reno and the other Turks. "You will regret trying to kill her." He also growled and drew his sword.

"Don't, get out of here. I'll follow." Lana croaked getting to her feet. "Don't worry about me, I have Seph remember?" She said as he was trying to argue.

He couldn't find away around her reasoning and glared at her. "You had better." He snapped and rushed forward knocking Turks flying and vanished out the door.

"If I can." Lana whispered softly and wobbled slightly.

Tseng stepped forward. "You got away once. Not this time." He aimed the gun and fired. Lana felt something go into her skin, not like a bullet but it still hurt. She had time to reach up and pull out a dart before she fell to the ground. It hadn't knocked her out but it had paralyzed her and made her helpless.

"Tseng stop." Yuffie cried.

"You can't do this." Tifa shouted.

"Its my job." Tseng replied and picked up the limp body of Lana. "She will only be hurt if she tries anything." And with those words he left. Ignoring the dog growling, the only reason that Seph hadn't attacked was Cloud had grabbed his collar.


	11. Old Wounds

Lana tossed in her restless sleep. She had been given a sedative when they had gotten into a black car, she had tried to fight it but it was to strong. It was a strong enough to keel over a choboco. People had tried to knock her out with less but that always failed. The Turks must have known this and that scared her. She thrashed as she dreamt of something chasing her, begging for her soul.

_Tseng she isn't holding still._

_Give her another dose._

_I can't she won't hold still long enough to dose her._

The voices played in her sleep merging with her dreams and this scared her even more. Then she felt like she was falling, suddenly she hit a stone cold surface. She cried out in pain as her gun shot wounds reopened.

"Reno, grab her!" A voice shouted, she wished she could wake up but the sedative was still to strong.

"Ok lift up now." Lana felt herself being lifted up by cold hands.

"No" She croaked and thrashed again "Stop."

"Rude hurry." Shouted a female voice

"Here, set her down" Lana felt herself being lowered onto something soft.

"No" She whispered as she felt her blood run down her body.

"Tseng, thank Shiva, she fell from the bunk."

"Remove her shirt quick!" Cold hands slowly pulled off her shirt and she felt warm blood smear across her body.

"Damn!"

"Holy Shit, who shot her?"

"Oops that was my fault."

"Shut up and help me stop the bleeding."

Hands pressed against her wounds making her thrash and cry out in great pain. Someone swore and she felt fabric being tied around her wrists and ankles, she tried to move but couldn't. She felt her wounds getting wrapped tightly and the pain it caused made her cry out again.

"Quiet!" A firm voice commanded her and a hand was pressed against her mouth. She closed it and the hand was removed. "That's better." The voice said finally Lana felt her shirt being put back on her body. She was trembling; she knew that the sedative was wearing off. It would be a while before she would open her eyes though.

"Tseng," The female voice, "She's shaking, did we over dose her?"

"No, she will wake up soon enough."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Lana and it seems that Sephiroth is her…Father"

"Put her in the cell." The firm voice ordered. "Put restraints on her and one of you keep an eye on her." She felt cool hands pick her up and move her. Soon she was set down on a stiff mattress and her arms where tied up to something, she took all of this in before falling asleep again.


	12. Where is she?

Sephiroth paced back and forth, Seph and Lana had never come back. He kept glancing at the door in concern. What had happened to them?

Ring

Sephiroth quickly picked up the phone. "Hello?"

It was his employer. "I need a few jobs done…"


	13. Reno gets a broken nose

Lana moaned as she opened her eyes, the light nearly blinded her, but when she tired to cover her eyes she discovered she was tied to the bed she was on. She sat up and looked around the bare room. "Not cool." She muttered.

The door opened and two people walked in. Reno and a blond woman.

"Good morning beautiful." Reno said cheerfully.

"Bastard!" Lana said and attempted to jump at him. She was unable to though due to her restraints and landed on the ground her arms bent at painful angles. She hissed in pain but thanked Ifrit that the bed had been narrow or else she would have broke an arm.

"Now now, calm down princess." Reno said sweetly.

"Reno…" the blond started.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!!! You nearly killed me, shot me three times and cause me you have no idea how much pain and you off all fucking people tell me to calm down? Like hell I will!" Lana tried to keep yelling but her throat hurt. She settled for glaring at him as the blond got closer to her.

"We don't want to sedate you but if you can't control yourself we will be forced to." The blond said almost a yard away from her. Lana tried to yell but couldn't, she didn't want anyone near her.

"Reno shut the door." The woman ordered and Reno did as he was told to do. With extreme caution the blond got within kicking distance. Lana waited until she took one more step before lashing out with her good leg. The blond caught it and held it glaring at her. Then she removed a syringe from her pocket. Lana's eyes became the size of dinner plates. She pulled her leg out of the blond's grasp and began to shake.

"Will you behave?" The blond asked.

Lana nodded her head and the woman seemed to relax.

"Good now hold still." Lana froze not daring to move a hair as the blond untied her wrists. "Reno, the tracker." Reno passed her a large metal anklet which she turned on and snapped to Lana's leg. "You can go anywhere in this room but not out side of it. If we see you outside without a Turk we will drug you.

Lana nodded quickly and pressed herself against the bed. She would have stayed there until they left if Reno hadn't been a smart ass and blown her a kiss. But since he did she jumped and tackled him.

"You stupid ass hole!" She said as she pounded his face. "You fucking ass kissing bastard." She broke his nose. "You stupid son of a bitch." Tseng and the blond grabbed her and pulled her off of Reno.

"Calm down!" Tseng ordered.

Another Turk pulled the bleeding Reno out of the room. Lana still struggled and Tseng let her go but the blond tightened her grip. When Tseng left the blond stabbed a syringe into her neck and released her before leaving.

Lana shuddered before falling to the floor. She was paralyzed again, just great…


	14. RexTrouble

A teen ran down the hall, he could hear his pursuers getting closer and swore. Rex, a 17 year teen with brownish orange hair and blue eyes had always been the sort to get in trouble but today he had done the worst so far. He had been searching for the flame torch in Reno's office but instead found Reno's missile launcher. He had accidentally blown up several Turk offices and was now being chased by two very angry Turks, Reno and Rude. He opened the door to the nearest cell to him and darted inside. He nearly tripped over the prone form of a teenage girl lying on the floor. She looked at him but didn't move.

"You know where I can hide?" Rex asked and she looked at the bed and back at him. He got the clue and dived under the bed just as the door was flung open and hit the girl in the head.

"You sure he's in here?" A voice asked.

"I'm sure!" Snapped an all too familiar voice replied.

The girl moaned most likely due to her sore head and the two voices cut off. The shorter of the two knelt down, it was Reno. He tousled her hair roughly and got a death glare. "Have a nice nap princess?" Reno asked and Rex winced, he knew that Reno was pushing it way to far.

The girl began to exercise her jaw and was finally able to talk. "You bastard! You god damn ass hole! I hope it hurt when I broke your nose!"

Reno rubbed his nose which bore a cast like thing on it. Rex winced, when he had seen Reno before he had noticed that it had been a bad break.

"Calm down sweetie." Reno cooed.

The girl began to move slowly, "I will firkin kill you, you have no idea how much pain I was in!"

"It's not my fault you ran." Reno growled.

The girl slapped him in the face leaving a red hand mark.

"I'll let you two settle this," Rude said before leaving.

"Rude! Don't…" The door slammed shut, Reno was facing the door pounding on it. Rex saw a chance to good to pass up. He came out from under the bed and kicked Reno in the back of the head.


	15. He deserved it, confinement

The girl began to laugh, Rex looked at her grinning. Reno fell to the floor and slowly, carefully the girl got up.

"He deserved that." She said, she yelped for some reason and clutched her leg. Soon flood flowed through the fabric and onto the floor.

"Damn, what happened?" Rex asked as she pulled up her pant leg, there was a nasty hole through her knee; he could tell that it had been caused by a bullet.

"Reno happened, he shot me three times." The girl hissed through her teeth.

"Yesh do you need to be so violent?" Rex asked Reno. He smirked then and rushed forward to kick Reno where it counts. "Hey Reno, where is that under age girlfriend you had?" Rex asked grinning.

"She…" Reno cut off. Rex didn't see the death glare the girl gave Reno. He did notice Reno shrinking back towards the wall though. The girl walked forward slowly and bent down to slug Reno in the face. It was then that Tseng and Elena walked in, Tseng walked right over to the girl and put her in a head lock, Elena watched coolly.

"Oh come on!" Exclaimed Rex. "I blow up several offices and I'm still not in trouble?" He asked.

Tseng pulled out a syringe, "We will keep this up until you COOL OFF!" He informed the girl as he stuck the needle into her neck. She fell limp and Tseng carried her over to the bed. "Reno, your not going to have another intimate relationship with her are you?" Tseng asked.

"You perv!" Rex shouted at Reno.

"As for you Rex, you are being put in a cell until further notice; this one will work for now." Elena informed Rex.

"Nobody asked you blondy, why don't you screw Tseng?" Elena punched Rex and stomped off. Reno got to his feet and left, Tseng covered the girl up and left also.


	16. Talks, Stealing, jobs

Rex sat on the floor looking at the now awake Lana. "So why are you here?" He asked.

"I was born and the Turks found out. You?"

"I blew up several offices." Rex shrugged. "Why do they care if you where born?"

"They don't like my dad." Lana stated blandly.

"Who's he?" Rex asked.

Lana looked at him, "Promise not to freak out?"

"Promise."

"My dad's Sephiroth, Reno was the first to find out, who's your parents?"

Rex shrugged, "Promise not to hate me?"

"Sure."

"My dad is Reno, and my mom is named Tsera, she's Tseng's sister." Rex said.

"That sucks, you don't seem like Reno." Lana said.

"Well I like to pull pranks; I just manage to act more normally then him.

"Still, you don't even look like him, except the tone of your hair."

The two kept this up for several hours, eating what was sent in for them and talking. Finally Rex was let out and Lana was brought in for Interrogation. Elena tried to question her but all she got was smart ass answers or none at all. She gave up after a while. Tina later broke out of her cell but was caught and they put her in a secure cell.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Mean while Rex was given the job of stealing some creatures from Hojo's lab. He did that and delivered them to his employer. Who was the same on that Sephiroth reported to. He didn't run into Sephiroth but noticed a file titled, 'ready for termination' That made Rex shiver and get out of there quick. Later he left a fire materia in Tina's cell so she could get out. She had been in there for about a week.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Sephiroth couldn't find his daughter and his employer kept him busy anyway. He got a good amout of money from the job but he still wanted to find his daughter.


	17. Escape and death

Lana rubbed the Fire materia that Rex had left her, she had to get away, she could not, would not stay here any longer. "Fira" she whispered and the wall exploded, she stared out at the hall Freedom at last!

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Rex walked into the Shinra building even though he was grounded, his dad had gotten him busted for the missile incident with his mother.

As he got inside he heard a loud boom and looked around like everyone else. Then he remembered the materia he had left for Lana.

As Reno ran over to him Rex prayed for Lana's safety before punching his father. Then he heard what he wished he hadn't.

"STOP HER!!" Someone shouted.

Lana ran from the stairwell panic flooded her eyes. She was only a few steps away from Rex when the unthinkable happened. There was a loud gunshot and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The visitors ducked and the Turks looked around for the shooter.

Something slowly ripped through Lana's neck making blood spurted everywhere. Lana let out a soft cry and began to the floor.

Her black hair seemed to float around her and the white was stained in crimson.

"NO!" Someone shouted and Rex realized it was his own voice.

He rushed forward and caught Lana lowering her to the ground softly, she let out a soft moan of discomfort as he placed her head on his lap.

Her colorful eyes had tears in them he noticed, he gently stroked her silky hair looking at her face. Blood poured from her neck and onto the floor. It seemed hard for her to breathe.

"Some one call the medic!" Tseng shouted but it seemed like a whisper to Rex, he didn't even see the people standing around him and trying to get close to Lana.

His eyes where locked on the dying girl in his arms. The girl who was Lana. Blood spilled onto the floor and Rex pressed his hand against the wound in her neck.

"D…Don't…..l….leave….m…. Lana managed to say in a soft whisper of the dying. She couldn't finish the rest, it hurt her to much.

Rex knew what she was trying to say though and she seemed to know it.

He had no idea how much she wanted to say, to thank him for being here, to tell him to tell her father she wasn't coming home. And so much else.

"I won't." Rex said in a cracked voice.

Tear's ran from Lana's eyes, down her face, her breathing came harder and he could here her heart failing.

"Lana, don't die on me, come on you can survive this, you're the toughest chick I know. Come on stay awake." Rex said, he wouldn't let her die. He pressed his hand against the wound in her neck harder trying to stop the bleeding.

Lana just wanted to tell him to let her go, but she could only stare in his eyes, she inhaled and they both knew she was about to die.

She exhaled and her heart tried to keep going, it beat for a couple seconds after she stopped breathing. He felt her body go limp and she wouldn't blink, but he hoped that she was faking it.

Rex held back a choked sob and shook her. "Lana? Lana come on you can't be dead!"

He shook her slightly as her eye began to glaze, the slitted pupils relaxed and became the way a cat's would when you turned off all the lights.

"Why did you have to get shot Lana?" He asked. "Why did you?"

He closed her eyes with his hand; she looked so peaceful he noticed. Just like a child sleeping.

"Rex?" His father called and someone tried to remove Lana's body from his arms. He wouldn't let her go though, he had promised not to let her go, not to leave her. Blood coated her hair and he stared at it. He felt something hit him over the head and the last thing he heard as he fell into darkness was "Just let her go."


	18. Killing and Reserection

A tear slowly fell down the legendary Sephiroth's face as he remembered what a boy had told him. What the boy had showed him.

"_Do you have a daughter?" A young man asked, he had brownish red hair and blue green eyes. _

"_Why do you want to know?" Sephiroth growled as he flipped through the folder his employer had given him, he had requested hard jobs due to his frustration at not being able to locate Lana._

"_Well, if you do is her name Lana?" The teen asked._

_Sephiroth head snapped up and his eyes fixed on the teen. "What do you know?" He asked harshly._

_The teen didn't flinch but seemed to think about the best way to put what ever he had to say. "I new a girl named Lana, she was being held at Shinra, I tried to help her escape by leaving a materia in her cell. She got out but just as she got down the stairs and close to the door someone shot her." _

_Sephiroth made a fist trying to keep from rending the kid with his own hands, then he remembered something 'never kill the messenger'. _

"_Bullet went right through her neck; she died a few minutes later."_

_Sephiroth began to tremble._

"_Her body is in the morgue but here are some pictures of her." The teen held up a few pictures._

_Sephiroth took the picture and sadness washed through him. _

_The first picture was of a girl laughing in a cell, as though someone had told her a funny joke, she had smooth skin and cat eyes, with light blue, and specks of green and gold. Her hair was mostly black but the front parts where silver, and in the same style that Sephiroth had his in. The second picture was of the same girl laying on a bed in the same cell talking to someone. The third was of the girl's face, it was pale and her eyes where open and cloudy, the colorful cat eyes where barely visible but the girl seemed at peace, relaxed. The neck wasn't visible but under the head in the photo was a metal table. The fourth picture was of the girl pale like the last picture and lying on the metal table again. But this time it showed her whole body, the hair was covered in blood an there was a huge hole in her neck. Her body was more relaxed than Sephiroth had ever seen her, she was still in her clothes but they where covered in blood also. _

_Sephiroth had left his employers office filled with sorrow, he had put the pictures in his pocket but couldn't stop thinking about them._

He let the tears come for the first time in so many years. He hadn't cried last since he was a small boy. The fell one by one, and he sobbed holding his head in his hands. Lana, Lana was dead, he had barely known her but she had changed something in him, now she was gone. His little girl was gone.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Rex stood in front of Shinra looking ragged, he hadn't slept well for two days and his hair which was usually neat and spiky was tangled and drooping. He was in the office of Rufus Shinra, as he got the monthly damage report.

"Three Turk offices blown up, several guns missing, several Turks hurt and one cell damaged…." The list just went on and on.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

In the morgue Reno flashed his light in the eyes of a dead girl; she had hair of ebony only slightly messed up by the white bangs. Her eyes where open but he had sworn he had seen her blink. He didn't notice that the wound on her neck was only a large scab now. Suddenly her eyes dilated.

It was black and cold, something really hurt Lana. It was on the side of her neck but she couldn't move her hand to see what was wrong. Something began to flash in her eyes and they dilated she closed them finally getting control of her arm and moved it so it protected her eyes. There was a harsh scream and the light disappeared. Lana moved her arm and sat up looking down she saw she was only in a sheet and it had slipped down her body. She quickly pulled it up and glared at the other person in the room, unsurprisingly it was Reno. His eyes where wide in terror and she gave him a questioningly look, then got off of the table.

Reno bolted out the door screaming something, it sounded like "THE DEAD ARE COMING!!!" But why was he screaming that, she wasn't dead.

Then she looked around the room she was in and jumped, she was surrounded by dead people. But why? The living didn't belong with the dead.

Reno must have put her there, she walked out the door Reno had left through and saw him running down the hall. She began to chase him, wrapping the sheet around her like a towel, a very long thin towel. She managed to get it around herself a few times before fastening it.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Leria heard a knock at her door and got up from the table, she her husband and their 17 year old son where eating dinner. She opened the door and froze. There was a huge man standing in front of her holding a long sword. "Um….can I help you?" She squeaked.

"Don't run." The man said in an evil tone.

Leria didn't listen; she turned and bolted down the hall back towards the kitchen screaming bloody murder. She heard the man right behind her and had just turned the corner to the kitchen before she felt an explosion of pain in her chest. She looked down to see the sword going through her chest, there was a flower of red blood staining her white dress. She looked at her husband and mouthed 'don't' before he could come over to help her, she felt the sword slide out of her and fell to the floor. She saw her son rush over towards the man shouting at him, and then her son fell to his knees after the sword cut his neck. Then he fell onto his side as his eyes rolled up into his head and blood poured from his neck. Her husband was backing up crying, shouting her name, the man walked over to him calmly and cut of her husbands head. It fell to the floor a small bit before his body. Leria was beginning to feel lightheaded and closed her eyes, she heard a rushing sound and then fell into blackness.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Reno ran into Tseng who was talking on his PHS, they both fell to the ground and Reno looked into Tseng's angry face. "Sorry Tseng, but the dead have risen." Reno said in a strange voice. Tseng tossed Reno off him and got up, and then he saw a image from his nightmares. Someone who was suppose to be dead was running towards them. He started running to the elevator with Reno right behind him, Tseng pressed the button to the top floor and the doors closed.


End file.
